Chauffage défectueux
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: Prenez un Fred et une Hermione qui sont fous l'un de l'autre, dont les hormones sont complètement déchaînées mais qui se refusent à tenter quoi que se soit, un plan tordu pour les rapprocher et un chauffage qui fait des siennes... et vous obtenez... ceci!
1. Chapter 1 : Tendre est la nuit

Chapitre I : Tendre est la nuit

Nous étions en été. C'était une très belle journée. Le ciel de l'Angleterre était d'un bleu éclatant et sans nuages. De nombreuses personnes se pressaient dans la petite église d'un charmant village, ou un événement important devait avoir lieu ; enfin un événement… Deux serait plus juste. Car en effet, aujourd'hui était célébré non pas un, mais deux mariages, et pas n'importes lesquels !

Celui de Harry Potter avec Ginny Weasley et de Ronald Weasley avec Luna Lovegood.

Tandis que l'on s'agitait de tous côtés pour que tout et surtout tout le monde soit prêt, un jeune homme était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, dans un smoking noir. Le petit vent qui soufflait, s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure de jais indomptable, même en ce jour, et laissait parfois apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Ses yeux émeraude admiraient le paysage au dehors.

Harry Potter sourit doucement, et il laissa les souvenirs affluer.

Cela allait faire trois ans que Voldemort avait été tué. Trois ans que la prophétie avait été accomplie. Après la mort de Dumbledore lors de sa sixième année, Harry avait décidé de poursuivre la quête des Horcruxes, pour avoir une chance de vaincre le Lord.

Seul.

Mais s'était sans compter sur les têtes de mules qu'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Il se souvenait encore de ce que lui avait dit sa sœur de coeur, quand il avait eut l'audace de leur faire part de sa décision. Le nombre de fois ou Hermione Granger avait perdu le contrôle et s'était laissée submerger par ses émotions pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, et ce jour-là en faisait parti.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que les risques nous les prenons ensemble ?! Nous avons commencé tous les trois, et nous finirons tous les trois, peut importe où cela nous mèneras » avait lancé la brunette excédée.

« Mais Hermione…. » Avait tenté Harry. Il était tout ratatiné sur son lit, tout comme Ron.

Hermione tournait en rond dans la chambre des garçons, un air pas très commode sur le visage.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Harry. Je sais que tu veux nous protéger, mais à l'heure actuelle, nous sommes tous exposés au danger, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ! Et puis ne le prend pas mal, mais si tu crois t'en sortir tout seul sur ce coup là, alors tu es un doux rêveur. Tu ne pars pas à la chasse à la grenouille, mais à la recherche des fragments de l'âme du plus grand des mages noirs. Je te garantis que tu seras plus qu'heureux de nous avoir à tes côtés le moment venu » avait-elle continué sur sa lancée.

« Ce que tu dis est vrai mais…. »

« Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Que tu es eut l'audace ne serait-ce que de penser à une telle aberration me scandalise ! Ron et moi nous venons avec toi, un point c'est tout. Que tu sois d'accord ou non. C'est une affaire classée. Fin de la discussion » lui avait t'elle répondu.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il se tassa encore plus sur son lit.

Elle s'était alors approchée de lui et l'avait empoigné par le col de son T-shirt, en le secouant comme un prunier, histoire de bien faire rentrer l'information dans sa tête de piaf. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient. Harry se souvenait avoir lu une détermination incroyable dans les yeux chocolat.

« Et je préfères te prévenir… Si jamais tu t'avises d'essayer de partir en douce ou de faire autre chose dans ce style, tu n'auras plus à te soucier ni de la prophétie, ni des Horcruxes, ni même de Voldemort, car c'est moi qui te tuerais. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair Harry James Potter ? ».

Harry avait avalé péniblement sa salive tandis qu'elle le fixait. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient faits de feu. En cet instant, alors qu'elle le mettait au pied du mur, Hermione honorait la maison de Gryffondor.

« C'est très clair Hermione » avait-il finalement répondu très calme.

« J'espère pour toi ! » avait t'elle dit en le lâchant.

Et elle était sortie en claquant la porte et en marmonnant toute seule. Harry et Ron avaient poussé un grand soupir de soulagement. C'était qu'elle pouvait devenir effrayante leur Mione quand elle le voulait !

Après quelques instant et avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Harry s'était tourné vers Ron, dans l'espoir de le convaincre. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le rouquin l'avait interrompu :

« Je suis d'accord avec elle Harry…. Ensemble jusqu'au bout » lui avait-il simplement dit.

Harry avait alors capitulé. Même si il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger, savoir que Ron et Hermione viendrait avec lui donner force et courage. Ils avaient tous trois mis l'Ordre du Phénix au courant de leur décisions, sans entrer dans les détails, et s'étaient préparés. Moins de personnes étaient au courant pour les fragments d'âme de Voldemort, mieux cela était. Ils avaient attendus le mariage de Bill et Fleur au mois d'Août, puis ils étaient partis.

Les « adieux » avaient été déchirants ; les Weasley au complet (même Percy qui s'était enfin réveillé), de même que l'Ordre entier était présent. Mais le plus dur avait probablement été la séparation entre Harry, Ron et leurs petites amies, Ginny et Luna (avec qui Ron sortait depuis le mois de février de la sixième année).

« Je prendrais bien soin d'eux. Je vous le promets » leur avait dit Hermione en serrant ses deux meilleures amies dans ses bras.

Puis ils étaient partis. La recherche des Horcruxes avait été longue, éprouvante et très dangereuse. Nombreuses sont les fois où la mort avait failli venir les prendre, mais à chaque fois, ils avaient réussi à lui échapper. Leur quête avait pris fin et ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, ou tous ceux qui voulaient combattre s'étaient préparés à l'affrontement final.

Celui-ci avait eu lieu le 31 juillet ; le jour où tout avait commencé fut celui où tout fini.

Harry tua Voldemort alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient dans le ciel. On vit s'envoler au loin un oiseau au plumage rouge et or tandis qu'une mélodie pleine d'espoir continuait de retentir dans l'air, signant la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre.

Le monde sorcier se reconstruisit à nouveau, et la vie reprit peu à peu le dessus, malgré les nombreuses pertes : Neville Longdubat qui avait combattu avec courage et qui avait vengé ses parents en emportant Bellatrix Lestranges avec lui, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonnagal, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Maugrey Fol Œil et tant d'autres encore.

Harry entreprit des études d'auror et Ginny des études de médicomagie. Ron devint gardien des canons de Chudley et Luna se tourna vers le journalisme et reprit le « _Chicaneur_ ».

Quand à Hermione elle ressentit le besoin retrouver la part moldue qu'elle avait délaissée, et se tourna dans un premier temps vers les études sans magie et entreprit une licence en lettres classiques, qu'elle réussit brillamment. Puis elle se tourna vers les potions.

Harry acheta une grande maison, et il la partagea avec sa Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Luna et Hermione. Puis Hermione prit un petit appartement, et se fut autour de Ron et Luna de se construire leur propre nid douillet. La vie se déroulait tranquillement, sans événement particulier. Ils vivaient tous cinq de petits bonheurs, d'instants simples, et savouraient cette vie à sa juste valeur.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en repensant à tout cela. Que de chemin avaient-ils parcourus depuis leur première rencontre dans le train, lors de la toute première année. Il avait rencontré Ron et l'avait apprécié tout de suite avec sa maladresse attendrissante et sa bonne humeur. Puis Hermione ; la première impression n'avait pas été des meilleures, puisque lui et le rouquin l'avait trouvé prétentieuse est très « moi j'étale ma science ». Puis il y avait eu Halloween et le troll, et tout avait changé.

Hermione ; elle lui manquait beaucoup, surtout en ce jour. Elle était partie faire un stage en Espagne depuis six mois, qui signait la fin de son cursus littéraire. Et même si cela la désolait, elle leur avait annoncé à tous quatre qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas assister au mariage.

Le brun en était là de ses pensées quand il fut interrompu par un Ron mécontent qui entra en trombe dans la pièce qui leur était réservée à tous deux, insultant copieusement son nœud papillon.

« Mais par Merlin, comment ça marche ce truc ! Il n'y a vraiment que les moldus pour inventer des machins pareils ! ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement devant l'agacement de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été du genre patient, mais avec le stress de la cérémonie, il ne l'était plus du tout.

« Je ne peux rien pour toi. C'est Remus qui a fait le mien » lui dit-il avec un petit air faussement désolé.

La seule réponse qu'il perçu fut des grognements et des mots doux, qui le firent encore plus sourire. Ron continua à sa battre avec son nœud devant le miroir, tout en continuant à le maudire, quand une voix féminine s'éleva :

« Ce n'est pas en l'insultant que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit Ronald ».

Ron arrêta de se battre et se tourna et Harry se leva.

Hermione se tenait droite, les mains croisées, dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle portait une robe de sorcière de couleur pourpre, aux manches évasées et au col serré autour du cou, avec des chaussures à talons pointus noires. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux châtain dans un chignon élégant, et y avait ajouté un fin serre-tête en strass. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux de blanc nacré et ses lèvres de gloss transparent. De boucles d'oreilles longues et fines pendait à ses oreilles, et un sautoir ornait son cou.

« Laisse-moi faire » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit son nœud des mains. Elle le passa autour du cou et lui fit un nœud papillon impeccable. Elle rajusta le col de sa chemise et épousseta sa veste.

« Voilà. Tu es parfait maintenant… »

Elle le regarda et ils se sourirent. Elle prit une se ses mains dans la sienne et tendit l'autre à Harry. Le brun la prit et la serra.

« Hermione … » dit-il d'une voix heureuse.

La jeune femme lui sourit et il se sentit tout léger.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais rater le mariage de mes meilleurs amis tout de même ? » dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, en silence. Harry et Ron observèrent leur petite sœur ; il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire ce que cela représentait pour eux qu'Hermione soit là le jour de leur mariage. Ce qui les liait tous trois ne pouvait s'expliquer ; ils avaient tous partagés, tout vécus ensemble. Ils étaient devenus adultes ensemble, s'étaient construits ensemble. Chacun faisaient partis de l'autre. Luna et Ginny n'étaient pas jalouse d'Hermione et de ce qu'elle partageait avec les deux garçons, bien au contraire. L'amour qu'ils partageaient tous trois était très fort, très beau. Il était différent de ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble et les deux jeunes femmes savaient que sans Hermione Granger, il n'y aurait pas d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley.

Hermione finit par rompre le silence, après un petit moment.

« Vous allez vous mariez… ! » Dit-elle d'une voix émue en leur souriant.

« Nous allons nous marier ! » répondirent les garçons en chœur, sentant eux aussi l'émotion les prendre.

Hermione lâcha leurs mains et en posa une des siennes sur chacune de leurs joues. Les sorciers virent une larme couler et rouler sur sa joue droite, tandis qu'elle les regardait avec une infinie tendresse.

« Merlin ! Si saviez à quel point je peux vous aimer tous les deux… ».

Harry et Ron lui sourire et la prirent dans leurs bras. Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de Harry alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, tandis qu'elle sentait Ron poser la sienne dans le creux de son épaule et prendre sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, laissant une douce quiétude les envahir. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'entrée fracassante de jumeaux Weasley, venus chercher les futurs mariés pour les placer.

« Allez les amoureux ! Il est l'heure d'aller vous faire passer la corde au cou » lança Georges avec entrain.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'Hermione, et pour le coup, ils en restèrent sans voix.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » leur dit la jeune femme.

Les deux roux mirent quelques secondes à revenir à eux. Georges fut le premier à exprimer ce que tous les hommes de la pièce pensaient.

« Hermione ?! Mais tu es magnifique. Non pas magnifique, splendide. Non pas splendide, mais éblouissante. Non pas éblouissante, divine. Non pas divine… ».

« C'est bon Georges, je crois que l'on a saisi ce que tu voulais dire » le coupa Ron, habitué aux débordements lyriques de ses frères.

Les deux jumeaux firent une révérence à Hermione, qui leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme, mais leur fit quand même un sourire éblouissant.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, sinon je crois que maman va faire une dépression nerveuse » lança Fred.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, et après avoir embrassé Hermione, sortirent. Georges les accompagna et fit un clin d'œil à la sorcière avant de sortir à son tour. Hermione les regarda partir, le coeur gonflé par l'émotion. Elle alla s'asseoir à la place de Harry, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et fut bientôt rejointe par Fred. Hermione le regarda et lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

« Georges a raison. Tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui » la complimenta le sorcier.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une petite teinte rouge et son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu es très élégant également. Je suppose que ton frère et toi avez du recevoir des ordres des instances supérieures, car mon instinct me dit que tu ne porterais pas un smoking sinon » lui répondit la sorcière taquine.

Fred lui sourit et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Hermione l'observa, et en effet, il était très élégant : il portait un smoking entièrement blanc, qui lui seyait à merveille et qui laissait deviné une musculature harmonieuse. Ses cheveux roux, plus foncé que ceux de Georges, étaient suffisamment longs pour que l'on y passe la main avec délice, et suffisamment court pour que cela ne soit pas le foutoir. Ses yeux océan brillaient d'un éclat de bonheur qu'elle savait être pour les futurs mariés. Et son attitude décontractée lui conférait un mystère qui en attirait plus d'une.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Ginny m'avait dit que tu ne pourrais probablement pas te libérer » demanda Fred, troublé par le regard de la jeune femme.

« Disons que ta sœur a utilisé des arguments musclés pour me convaincre de venir » lui répondit la sorcière avec un air malicieux.

« Et quels sont tels ? » demanda le roux intéressé.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque sorcière en train d'étudier, quand j'ai vu son hiboux débarqué. Il est venu jusqu'à moi et n'a même pas pris la peine de se poser ; il a lâché sa lettre et s'est enfui comme si le diable le poursuivait. Et j'ai compris pourquoi, quand j'ai vu que la lettre en question était une beuglante » Expliqua la jeune femme.

Fred sourit largement ; il avait suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine, pour savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler une beuglante venant d'une femme Weasley.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

« Tu te rappelles la beuglante que Ron a reçu en deuxième année, après ses exploits avec la voiture volante ? » demanda la jeune femme. Fred fit oui de la tête. « Et bien disons qu'a côté de celle de ta sœur, la beuglante de ta mère avait l'air d'une berceuse pour les tout-petits » expliqua la lionne.

Fred éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, et fut rejoint par Hermione.

« Non, mais c'est vrai, je te jure ! La bibliothécaire a failli faire un arrête cardiaque. On a été obligé de la transporter à l'infirmerie. Donc pour éviter tout autre incident, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai transplané directement ici ».

Ils continuèrent à rire, puis se calmèrent peu à peu.

« Je pense que l'on devrait y aller » dit finalement le sorcier.

« Tu as raison. Ne faisons pas attendre Molly plus longtemps » répondit Hermione.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Fred proposa son bras à la jeune femme qui l'accepta avec un sourire. Hermione salua les personnes présentes qu'elle connaissait, et alla s'installer avec les Weasley, au premier rang. Elle s'assit entre Fred et Georges et prit la petite Kiara, la fille de Bill et Fleur sur ses genoux. Le silence se fit peu à peu, puis la marche nuptiale retentit. Ginny et Luna apparurent au bras de leurs pères respectifs, éblouissantes et rejoignirent Harry et Ron. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent alors comptent qu'Hermione était là et les trois amies échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse et d 'émotion. La brunette leur envoya un baiser de la main et la cérémonie débuta.

La fête battait son plein. Après une très belle cérémonie, tous les invités s'étaient rendus dans la maison que les Weasley avaient louée pour l'occasion.

Les mariés étaient sur la piste de danse et évoluaient enlacés. Hermione qui était assise à l'écart les observaient d'un regard plein de tendresse. Ils étaient si beaux tous les quatre ; savoir ses amis heureux était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle. Et à ses yeux, personnes ne méritait plus qu'eux de connaître le bonheur.

Fred qui était au bar avec son frère remarqua la jeune femme. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était vraiment belle ; elle dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Après la guerre, Harry avait payé des vacances à tout le monde, et les jumeaux avait découvert une autre Hermione. Une Hermione qui tenait aussi bien l'alcool qu'eux, qui adorait faire la fête jusqu'à une heure indécente et qui pouvait se montrer aussi farceuse qu'eux quand on la provoquait. Elle était même venue travailler avec eux un certain temps avant de commencer sa licence en lettres classiques, et les avait aidés à élaborer de nouvelles farces et attrapes. Fred ne se rappelait plus le nombre de crises de fou rire qu'ils avaient eut tout les trois, après un sort raté ou un chaudron qui explosait, répandant un contenu souvent gluant et visqueux sur eux.

Fred commanda deux cocktails de fruits, et après s'être débarrassé de la blonde qui l'allumait, alla rejoindre Hermione.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demanda t'il.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit.

« Je t'en prie » répondit-elle en désignant une chaise.

Fred s'assit et lui tendit un verre. La jeune femme le remercia et en but quelques gorgées.

« Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda t'elle en regardant les jeunes mariés qui à présent allaient d'invités en invités.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il lui sourit. Fred sentit une drôle de sensation lui prendre l'estomac ; elle était éclatante. Eclatante de vie. Ce petit quelque chose qui ne cessait de le troubler depuis qu'il l'avait revu c'était ça.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

« En paix. Comme je l'aie rarement été. Tu vas sûrement trouver cela idiot, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une mère qui marie ses petits. C'est comme un accomplissement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Répondit la sorcière.

« Oui je comprends. Et non, je ne trouve pas cela idiot »

Hermione rougit et lui fit un sourire timide. Fred prit alors une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra. Le sorcier lui sourit, et Hermione se sentit toute légère. Elle aimait sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est alors qu'Harry et Ron vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Nous accordez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ? » demandèrent t'ils en chœur à la lionne.

Hermione se leva et prit les deux mains tendues dans un rire. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Fred, et ils allèrent tout trois sur la piste de danse. Les deux hommes enfermèrent la jeune femme entre eux, dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice. Ils tournèrent lentement, sous les regards attendris de leurs épouses et de tout ceux qui les connaissaient. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa porter. Quand la musique prit fin, ils rejoignirent le petit groupe qui s'était formé et le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires.

Il était tard. La nuit était tombée et le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. Les mariés étaient partis en milieux de soirée pour leurs voyages de noces, puis les invités s'en étaient allés peu à peu.

Fred cherchait Hermione ; après le départ des deux couples, il l'avait vu discuté avec Remus et sa compagne Nymphadora, avec ses parents, ses frères et Fleur. Puis plus rien. Il l'avait cherché du regard toute la soirée, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se lâcher des yeux. Ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil, discrètement, échangeaient des regards complices, des clins d'œil. Il la trouva finalement dans le jardin. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine et trempait ses doigts dans l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Tu te caches ? » Demanda le rouquin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Non. J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule » répondit-elle.

« Tu veux que je te laisses ? » demanda Fred.

« Non. Tu ne me déranges pas ».

Un silence s'installa. Fred trempa ses doigts dans l'eau et vint taquiner ceux d'Hermione, pour l'énerver. Mais elle entra dans son jeu et ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins.

« J'ai envie de faire une ballade. Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Lui proposa la jeune femme.

« Avec plaisir » répondit le sorcier.

Ils se levèrent et Hermione sortit sa baguette.

« _Chemino Bella_ » prononça t'elle.

Une petite étoile rouge sortit de sa baguette et ils se mirent en marche en la suivant.

« A quoi sert ce sort ? » demanda le roux intéressé.

« Ca indique le plus beau parcours à suivre » expliqua la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent à travers la campagne, en parlant de tout et de rien, éclairés par la douce lumière que dégageait le sortilège. Ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet d'une colline qui donnait sur la mer. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc en pierre qui s'y trouvait et admirèrent la vue. Même de nuit, la mer dégageait un charme fascinant.

Fred vit Hermione frémir et sans un mot, enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle lui fit un sourire pour le remercier et les regards s'accrochèrent. Fred vint remettre une mèche folle derrière son oreille, et Hermione frissonna à ce contact malgré elle. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa son front. Ils passèrent toute la nuit sur se banc, à parler de choses banales, ou plus personnelles. Mais souvent, ils ne disaient rien, profitant juste de cette étrange sensation qui les grisait.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda Fred à un moment en se levant.

Hermione lui sourit et se leva à son tour. Elle prononça un sort, et une musique s'éleva dans l'air « _tendre est la nuit_ » après qu'elle est fait apparaître un vieux tourne-disque. Fred posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'approcha de lui et Hermione s'accrocha à ses épaules. Plus la chanson avançait, plus les mains de Fred se faisaient caressantes, sans jamais devenir irrespectueuse pour autant. Hermione eut la chair de poule devant tant de douceur et de sensualité combinées. Elle passa les mains autour de son cou, et l'une d'elles vint caresser la nuque du jeune homme, lui faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir. Ils continuèrent à danser, bien après que la musique ait pris fin. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, ils se regardèrent et chacun put voir à quel point l'autre semblait troublé, et quelque chose se passa, les faisant vibrer à l'unisson.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le banc que Fred avait agrandis et rendu un peu plus confortable par magie, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dis moi

**Chapitre II : Dis moi**

Obsédé. Il était obsédé par elle. Cela allait faire trois mois depuis cette nuit, et Fred n'arrivait plus à se sortir la jeune femme de l'esprit. La soirée passait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Après cette nuit, Hermione était repartie en Espagne terminer son stage, puis à la rentrée de Septembre, elle avait débuté ses études en potions avancées.

Ils n'avaient cessé de se croiser et une sorte de jeux s'était peu à peu mis en place. Ils se tournaient autour sans jamais oser s'approcher réellement. Fred ressentait un besoin presque physique de la voir ; il fallait qu'il la regarde, il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'elle lui sourie. Il ne comprenait pas. Il connaissait Hermione depuis des années et n'avait jamais été attiré par elle. Certes, il ressentait beaucoup d'affection et s'entendait très bien avec elle, mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'attirance.

Mais depuis cette nuit, depuis qu'il l'avait touché, depuis qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, depuis qu'il l'avait caressé sur les vêtements, elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Il ressentait un désir brûlant pour elle.

Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à fantasmer sur elle, alors qu'ils dînaient tous ensemble au Terrier, jusqu'à en avoir des érections douloureuses. Il en rêvait même la nuit et se réveillait en sueur, le sexe dur ; il imaginait ses gémissement tandis qu'il toucherait ses formes, ses lèvres féminines sur sa bouche, ses mains sur son sexe l'enveloppant dans une douce chaleur, leur corps unis dans un même danse. Cela tournait à l'obsession, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

Mais Hermione n'était pas n'importe qui ; c'était la meilleure amie de son frère, d'Harry, de Ginny. Elle était énormément appréciée et respectée par tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir avec elle comme il le faisait avec ses autres conquêtes, en la prenant et en la jetant une fois la curiosité du début passée.

Oh non, Hermione était loin d'être ce genre de femmes, et c'est aussi cela qui faisait qu'elle lui plaisait. A ses yeux, elle était beaucoup plus. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse et ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en dépatouiller.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que de son côté, Hermione était dans le même état d'esprit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge là où Fred l'avait touché. Elle pensait à lui en permanence ; le son de sa voix, ses yeux, ses grandes mains, l'odeur de sa peau, son rire grave qui lui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale dès qu'elle l'entendait. Combien de fois s'était-elle donnait du plaisir dans son lit, en imaginant que c'était les doigts habiles de Fred à la place des siens ?

Dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui, son imagination se mettait à carburer puissance mille ; même si ils ne se parlaient pas, elle commençait à voir des images défiler dans sa tête. C'était en général elle et lui, seuls, son corps d'homme nu livré aux moindres de ses caprices, pour leur plaisir à tout deux. Elle se demander qu'elle goût il avait, et ne souhaitait plus que l'avoir en bouche et lui donner du plaisir par de délicieux va vient.

Quand elle en arrivait à penser au moment où Fred commençait à explorer son corps de ses doigts et de sa langue, elle se précipitait dans la salle de bain la plus proche et calmait ses pulsions animales à grands renforts d'eau, quand ce n'était pas une douche.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait toujours apprécié Fred, mais comme un grand frère. Et voilà qu'en l'espace d'une nuit, il lui donnait la sensation d'être la plus grande nymphomane de toute l'Angleterre. Elle le voulait comme elle n'avait jamais voulu personne avant. Et cela allait bien au delà de l'aspect physique. C'était incroyablement fort.

Mais voilà le hic, Fred était le frère de Ron.

Elle ne pouvait pas ; si il se passait quelque chose et que cela ne marchait pas, les conséquences pourrait être catastrophiques. Et elle tenait bien trop à la famille Weasley pour prendre le risque de se les mettre à dos. Donc elle se trouvait dans une impasse et se demandait comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, trop absorbés qu'ils étaient par leurs idées cochonnes et leurs efforts pour garder le contrôle, c'est que leurs amis s'étaient rendus compte de leur petit manège et qu'ils s'en réjouissaient. Georges avait réuni « un conseil de guerre » auquel avait participé Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna, et ils avaient mis en place un plan d'attaque afin de donner un coup de pouce au futur couple, la rouquine ayant assez justement fait remarqué que les hommes Weasley étaient des désastres ambulants quand il s'agissait d'amour et de sentiment.

« Et quel est ton plan ? » demanda Harry à Georges, après de nombreuses délibérations.

Celui-ci sourit d'un sourire diabolique, made in Weasley.

« J'ai besoin de trois choses : Fred, Hermione et un chauffage défectueux » répondit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent de petits sourires, en imaginant le plan tordu que le sorcier avait du concocté.

« Je ne dirais qu'une chose : que Merlin leur vienne en aide… » lança Ginny en souriant à son frère.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, et le conseil de guerre prit fin.

« _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, voilà comme ça… C'est bien Fred, continue. Ne penses pas à son décolleté ne penses pas à son décolleté. Ne pense pas à son décolleté qui laisse entrevoir un soutien-gorge en satin noir et qui galbe à merveille ses seins, ou à sa jupe qui n'arrête pas de remonter à mesure qu'elle bouge. Merlin, je peux presque sentir la chaleur qui se dégage d'entre ses cuisses. Et ce putain de chauffage qui déconne ! Si la température continue à monter et qu'elle enlève autre chose, je vais lui arracher ses fringues et la prendre sur la table. Merlin aide moi par pitié !!!!!!!!!_ »

Voilà quelles étaient les pensées actuelles de Fred, tandis qu'il était dans son atelier avec Hermione. Les jumeaux lui avaient demandé son aide pour élaborer une nouvelle potion qui permettait de léviter dans les airs pendant quelques minutes. Hermione avait bien évidemment accepté et était venue les rejoindre pour le week-end, les deux hommes l'ayant invité à rester. Ils avaient commencé à travailler et avaient bien avancé, quand Georges avait du partir à cause d'une affaire urgente.

Fred et Hermione étaient restés seuls, et l'atmosphère était devenue lourde petit à petit. Ils étaient tout les deux tendus, et cela était presque palpable. En plus, le chauffage était déréglé, et une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la maison et l'atelier où ils travaillaient.

Fred avait failli en tomber par terre quand elle était arrivée : elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute, et était habillé en noir des pieds à la tête ; des chaussures à talons, une jupe stricte et un pull échancré ; seule son écharpe était rouge sang.

Simple mais diablement bandant.

Tant que son jumeau avait été là, il avait géré, mais après son départ, il n'avait plus rien géré du tout. Et quand Hermione avait enlevé son pull pour moins souffrir de la chaleur, et s'était retrouvée avec un top noir, il avait du s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Hermione aussi était au bord de l'explosion : Fred portait un jean délavé et une chemise blanche, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et était pied nus. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et il portait des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air intello des plus affriolants**. **

**LE MÂLE **dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle devait faire appel à tout son sang- froid pour ne pas baver et passer sous la table.

Tout était prétexte pour se frôler, pour se toucher. Ils se lançaient des regards incendiaires, et avaient arrêtés de jouer. Il n'y avait plus de faux semblant. C'était le désir à l'état brut qui s'exprimait. Ne supportant plus de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir, Fred se leva.

« Je vais chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, je reviens »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement face à ce répit inespéré. Elle allait craquer, elle ne pourrait jamais tenir. Elle repensa à toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle ne devait pas céder. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elles étaient convaincantes.

« Et puis merde ! » s'exclama t'elle.

Elle se leva, et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit au second étage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Fred la sentit avant même de la voir. Il la sentit se placer derrière lui, et avait l'impression que son regard le brûlait. Mais il ne se retourna pas ; il savait que s'il le faisait, il la prendrait, ici même, contre une étagère. Il entendit alors une musique s'élevait dans les airs « _dis-moi_ », alors qu'Hermione, tout comme la dernière fois, faisait apparaître un ancien tourne-disque par magie.

Hermione colla son corps au sien et posa les mains sur son torse. Il sentit son souffle près de son oreille et ferma les yeux quand elle mordilla son lobe.

« J'aimerais te faire avouer tout tes jeux interdits

J'aimerais savoir le goût des soupirs de tes nuits

J'aimerais te voir frémir comme un lac sous la pluie

J'aimerais voiler les mots que tes amantes t'on dit » susurra t'elle à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle passa le bout de sa langue depuis la base du cou jusque dessous l'oreille. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec une infinie lenteur, tout en continuant de murmurer et de se presser contre lui :

« Tu avouais tout même si je ne te demandais rien

Tu inventerais des pêchés pour voir trembler mes mains

Tu me raconterais tes nuis jusqu'au petit matin

Tu seras mon rêve numéro six deux sept cinq un »

Elle lui enleva sa chemise et ses mains glissèrent sur ses bras ; il se laissa docilement faire. Elle descendit, puis remonta, et descendit à nouveau, le sentant se tendre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et tandis qu'elle embrassait son cou, ses mains caressèrent son torse. Fred renversa la tête en arrière sous la sensation :

« Hermione… » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tant mieux si nos jeux peuvent un jour devenir dangereux

Tant mieux si il est vrai que nous jouons trop près du feu

Je vais savoir ton secret garder pour nous deux

Le plaisir est sacré, l'amour lui n'est qu'un jeu » continua la lionne tout en le torturant.

Elle ressentait avec une violence incroyable les réactions de Fred à ses caresses. Elle quitta son cou et embrassa ses épaules. Elle déposa de petits baisers sur son dos, puis s'accroupit lentement, faisait descendre ses mains le long des côtes du sorcier au fur et à mesure, pour finalement arriver au bas du dos. Elle toucha des doigts la peau à découvert à ce niveau, puis impatiente, y joignit les lèvres. Elle caressa le dos avec ses mains, le faisant frissonner. Elle passa alors la langue dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale, et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'elle embrassa avec douceur. Fred était ailleurs, complètement ailleurs ; jamais il n'aurait cru que Hermione Granger puisse être aussi sensuelle, aussi charnelle.

Son désir monta encore d'un cran.

« Regarde moi Fred » lui dit-elle

Le sorcier se retourna et fit face à la sorcière. Il vit un immense désir dans ses yeux chocolat et toutes les barrières cédèrent. Ils avaient tout deux une respiration saccadée, et s'observèrent, affamés. Fred passa alors une main derrière la nuque de la sorcière et la colla à lui, avant de l'embrasser férocement. Il la plaqua ensuite contre l'étagère opposée et pressa son corps contre le sien, lui faisant sentir son besoin d'elle.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent tout de suite; ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre et de faire des manières. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air vint à manquer et les lèvres du rouquin migrèrent vers le cou de sa compagne. Quant à ses mains, elles descendirent le long des cuisses, puis remontèrent sous la jupe pour toucher la peau. Fred toucha l'intérieur des cuisses du bout des doigts et l'entendit gémir quand il caressa son intimité à travers la petite culotte.

« Fred…. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Il la prit sous les cuisses et lui fit entourer sa taille. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'immense bureau et la posa au bord. Hermione envoya valdinguer tout ce qui s'y trouvait dessus d'un grand geste du bras, et s'y allongea, entraînant Fred avec elle.

Le sorcier abandonna finalement ses lèvres et lui enleva son haut et son soutien-gorge avec fébrilité. Hermione en profita pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Fred se jeta avec avidité sur la poitrine. Ses lèvres descendirent de la gorge, passèrent la vallée entre les deux seins, et s'arrêtent sur le ventre. Il l'embrassa tandis que ses mains massaient ses seins en même temps, la faisait se cambrer. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione lui prit la tête et l'attira à elle pour l'entraîner dans un autre baiser enfiévré.

Hermione ondulait contre lui, entrechoquant leurs bassins, le faisant se durcir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle se releva, obligeant Fred à faire de même et enleva se jupe. Elle déboutonna le jean et le fit tomber à terre. Fred l'envoya balader et la regarda. Hermione vit ses yeux assombris par un désir animal. Il détacha ses cheveux châtain et le désir monta encore d'un cran.

La jeune femme l'embrassa, tandis que ses mains faisaient glisser son boxer. Elle en passa une derrière sa nuque, et l'autre prit son sexe tendu. Fred se détacha de ses lèvres et la regarda. Elle commença alors ses va et vient, sans jamais le quitter des yeux ; elle caressa le gland si sensible, utilisa ses doigts avec agilité. Elle alternait rapidité et lenteur, pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

Fred essayait de garder les yeux ouverts et posés sur elle, car il sentait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ; savoir que c'était elle qui lui faisait ça… Elle embrassa son cou et ses mains d'homme se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'elle lui faisait était presque douloureux tant c'était fort.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir si elle continuait, c'est pourquoi il la stoppa. Elle le regarda comme aucune femme ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, et son désir monta encore, si c'était possible. Il lui enleva sa culotte et l'allongea sur le tapis qu'il venait de conjurer.

« Je t'en prie Fred, viens maintenant, viens » le supplia t'elle.

Il voulait la faire languir, mais il ne put attendre ; il s'allongea sur elle et entra en elle tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Hermione renversa la tête en arrière et gémit fortement. Fred donna un coup de rein puis se retira totalement. Il replongea en elle plus fortement, et ferma les yeux de bonheur. C'était tellement bon de la prendre. Les cuisses d'Hermione étaient collées à son bassin, ce qui lui permettait d'aller encore plus loin. Il la regarda et commença à bouger en rythme.

Il ne voulait pas quitter son visage ; il voulait voir le plaisir qu'elle prenait, il avait besoin de la satisfaire et de le voir pour prendre son pied. Hermione commença elle aussi à bouger et calqua son rythme sur le sien. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos et vinrent aux creux des reins. Elle savait qu'ainsi, elle pourrait lui intimer d'aller plus ou moins vite. Elle passa le bout de sa langue le long de sa gorge et apprécia le goût de sa peau, rendu salé à cause d'une fine couche de sueur.

Fred les fit montait petit à petit en accélérant ses mouvements, en connaisseur. Le sorcier enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, en murmurant son prénom et en grognant. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à sombrer à la manière dont elle bougeait sous lui. Il dégagea son visage des mèches qui collaient ; elle avait les yeux fermés de plaisir. Elle était divine.

« Regarde-moi Hermione. Je veux que tu me regarde quand je te ferais jouir » lui dit-il d'une voix basse.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Fred donna des coups plus saccadés et l'embrassa comme un fou. La jouissance montait aussi pour lui, alors il accéléra encore le rythme. Il la vit soudain se renverser en arrière et crier son nom tendit qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Elle retomba sur le sol et après quelques derniers profonds coups de reins qui la firent à nouveau gémir pour sa plus grande joie, il se libéra en elle en murmurant lui aussi son prénom.

Il s'effondra sur elle, exténué. Il pouvait sentir les battements emballés de son cœur, tandis que sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Hermione l'entoura de se bras, caressa doucement ses cheveux et il se sentit bien. Il se sentait protégé contre sa peau douce. Il se mit sur le dos et la fit basculer sur lui. Ils se caressèrent avec légèreté, incapable de parler après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Fred la prit alors dans ses bras et les fit transplaner dans sa chambre, directement dans le lit. Il remonta les draps sur eux, et attira la jeune femme à lui. Il caressa son visage tendrement et lui sourit. Hermione posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et lui sourit en retour. Elle l'embrassa avec délicatesse et se pelotonna contre lui. Fred la serra le plus possible contre lui, pour la sentir toute entière. Un sentiment de plénitude les envahit tout deux, et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Quand Fred se réveilla, Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés. Il s'habilla avec des vêtements qui traînaient, et descendit. Il la chercha dans l'atelier, la bibliothèque, puis dans le salon la cuisine. Il la trouva finalement dans le jardin, derrière la maison. Il l'observa ; elle était magnifique après l'amour. Ses cheveux étaient toujours détachés et emmêlés lui donnant un petit air sauvage et elle ressemblait à ses madones que les peintres de la Renaissance avaient immortalisées dans leurs tableaux.

« Hermione… » L'appela t'il finalement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, les bras autour de la poitrine et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils se fixèrent en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, trop d'interrogations. Fred prit alors son courage et commença.

« Hermione…. Je sais que se qui vient de se passer change pas mal de choses mais…. » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante, mais elle le coupa en posa sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne te demandes rien Fred. Ce que l'on vient de vivre est merveilleux, et j'en garderais toujours un très beau souvenir. Mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Cà sera notre secret à tout deux. Ne gâchons pas tout par de fausses promesse et restons sur ce bel instant » lui dit-elle.

Fred la regarda. Il était incapable de dire s'il était soulagé ou accablé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Il caressa doucement sa joue, et l'approcha de lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser délicat puis se séparèrent. Hermione lui sourit encore une fois, puis partit. Fred la regarda s'en aller, puis alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qu'il avait installé avec son jumeau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Et maintenant ? » se demanda t'il.

Cela allait faire trois mois que Fred et Hermione avaient fait l'amour.

Et la situation était… encore pire qu'avant. Maintenant qu'ils avaient goûtés à l'autre, ne plus pouvoir recommencer était une vraie torture. Devant les autres, ils agissaient normalement, discutant et riant ensemble, mais à l'intérieur, ils hurlaient à la mort.

Fred s'envoyait en l'air avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, pour la faire sortir de sa tête et de son corps, mais s'était peine perdue ; c'est son visage qu'il voyait, ses gémissements qu'il entendait, ses mains qu'il sentait. Il la voulait elle et personne d'autre. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette envie devenait forte et profonde.

Le simple fait de la voir lire l'apaisait. Il aimait la voir complice avec sa mère, maternelle avec Kiara, donneuse de leçon avec Harry et Ron quand ils déraillaient. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela pour une femme, et cela lui foutait une trouille bleue. Une petite voix insidieuse résonnait dans son esprit, l'obligeant à faire face à l'idée qu'il repoussait depuis cette fameuse nuit ou ils avaient dansés ; il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Profondément, viscéralement, définitivement amoureux. Constat qui ne le soulageait aucunement, et qui bien au contraire, l'enfonçait un peu plus. Etre amoureux c'était bien, mais être avec la personne que l'on aime, c'était beaucoup mieux. Et il n'était pas avec elle.

Jamais le mot **frustration** n'avait eut autant de sens pour lui que ces trois derniers mois.

________________________________________

De son côté Hermione n'était pas mieux. Elle aussi en était arrivait à la conclusion qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Fred ; mais voilà….. **Et après** ?

Quand elle était près de lui elle était bien, mais dès qu'il n'était plus là, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, que sa poitrine était prisonnière d'un étau. Contrairement à lui, elle ne sortait pas avec d'autres hommes ; on pouvait même dire qu'elle les fuyait. Aucun ne semblait lui arrivait à la cheville, que se soit du point de vue physique ou de la personnalité. Ils étaient trop plats, trop insipides. Et elle souffrait énormément de le voir avec d'autres femmes. Elle était jalouse à en crever, mais la maîtrise qu'elle avait acquisse au cours des années l'empêchait se jeter sur ses pétasses et de les tuer.

Elle se réfugiait dans le travail pour oublier, et avait même trouvé un exutoire pour se libérer de sa tension ; la boxe. Harry lui avait un jour proposer de venir à l'un de ses entraînements, et elle s'y était mise à son tour. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était efficace. Elle mettait toute sa frustration, toute sa tristesse et sa rage, et se sentait mieux. Mais cela ne durait qu'un temps. Il était à elle, et l'idée qu'une autre puisse le toucher et lui faire ce qu'elle lui avait fait la rendait malade. Mais elle se taisait et faisait comme si de rien n'était, même si à l'intérieur, elle se sentait cassée.

Fred était assis dans son salon, un verre de Vodka à la main. Il n'était pas sorti de tout le week-end.

**Un massacre, il allait faire un massacre**.

Il était allé prendre un verre le vendredi soir en compagnie de Georges, Harry et Ron dans un des bars branchés du Londres moldus, quand il l'avait vu…. Avec un autre. Les quatre garçons étaient allés la saluer, et elle avait fait les présentations.

« Les garçons, je vous présente Miguel Angel Munoz. On s'est rencontré en Espagne pendant mon stage » leur expliqua la jeune femme.

Ils avaient un peu discutés puis les avaient laissé en tête à tête. Dès le premier regard, il n'avait pas plus à Fred ; avec ses manières de latins lover et son sourire colgate. Et puis son prénom : _Miguel_.

Non mais franchement, on aurait dit un nom pour une marque d'after-shave bon marché pour adolescent pré-pubère. **RIDICULE** !

Ils les avaient observés tout le temps qu'ils étaient restés. Il avait soudain ressentit l'étrange besoin de lui arracher la tête ou de la dépecer, quand il l'avait vu la toucher ou lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Il avait descendus quelques verres au cours de la soirée, et sa descente avait été encore plus impressionnante une fois qu'ils étaient partis. Ils étaient sûrement allaient chez elle ; il l'avait probablement lentement déshabillé et lui avait fait l'amour avec passion.

Ses mains sur elle…. Ça lui donnait envi de tout fracasser sur son passage. Georges voyant l'état de son frère avait voulu lui changer les idées en le faisant sortir, mais Fred avait catégoriquement refusé, préférant restait seul avec sa bouteille de vodka, à maudire l'autre hidalgo.

Il se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour dans son atelier, histoire de se changer les idées. Il commença à fouiner, quand il tomba sur une écharpe rouge. Celle d'Hermione. C'était celle qu'elle portait le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour. Il la porta à son visage et inspira profondément l'odeur, **SON** odeur. Celle de sa peau

Et là, ce fut le truc de trop. Il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, enfila un manteau et sortit. Il se rendit directement chez la sorcière. Quand il arriva devant son appartement, il hésita devant la porte. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Il referma la porte, balança son manteau dans un coin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'où il entendait du bruit. Un épais nuage vapeur s'en élevait, plongeant la pièce dans une sorte de brouillard moite. Hermione était devant le lavabo ; elle portait un caraco et un shorty violet en soie, avec la robe de chambre assortie, et aussitôt, son corps s'embrasa.

Hermione se sentait bien ; la soirée avec Miguel lui avait vraiment changé les idées. Il était adorable, une vraie crème. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il lui avait présenté Pedro, son petit ami, et ils avaient tout les trois passés de supers moments. Elle avait réussi à mettre Fred dans un coin de sa tête, et cela lui avait fait du bien. De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir apprécier de la voir avec un autre homme, et cela lui avait donné du baume au cœur. Elle avait moins l'impression d'être une folle, car à la manière dont il fusillait Miguel des yeux, lui aussi était jaloux.

Elle détacha ses cheveux qui cascadèrent dans son dos, et essuya la buée qu'il y avait sur la vitre d'une main, afin de se regarder dans le miroir. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir et Hermione cessa de bouger. Fred avait le visage sombre. Il s'approcha et se mit dans son dos, sans jamais quitter le miroir des yeux afin de ne pas rompre le contact. Il passa une main sur sa gorge et la colla à lui. Hermione renversa la tête en arrière tandis qu'il la touchait. Merlin c'était fabuleux.

Il caressa sa gorge, son cou du bout des doigts. Puis ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche. Il caressa ses lèvres et força avec douceur l'entrée de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux quand Hermione suça ses doits et les titilla de sa langue. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Sa main libre s'enroula autour de sa taille, tandis que l'autre quitter la chaleur accueillante de sa bouche. Elle descendit lentement, et glissa sous le caraco pour s'emparer de l'un des seins de la sorcière, qu'il prit entier dans sa paume. Hermione gémit ; l'une de ses mains alla rejoindre celle de Fred sur sa taille, tandis qu'elle levait le bras pour aller caresser ses cheveux roux de l'autre. Elle suivit les mouvements de Fred sur son ventre et ferma à nouveau les yeux quand il donna des coups de langue dans son cou.

« J'ai tout fait pour te sortir de ma tête, pour te faire sortir de moi. J'ai essayé le travail, l'alcool, les femmes… Mais tu continuais à me hanter, plus fort à chaque fois. Tu m'as envoûté Hermione » Murmura t'il à son oreille.

Il lui enleva sa robe de chambre et la retourna. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, et la jeune femme s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Il l'entraîna sous la douche brûlante, dans un état second. Ils furent mouillés en quelques secondes. Leurs vêtements leurs collaient au corps, ne les excitant que plus. Le caraco semblait être une seconde peau sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus être conscient. Fred la colla contre la paroi de la douche et se pressa contre elle. Ils se touchaient de manière anarchique, voulant tout palper à la fois. Il rompit la baiser et se regardèrent ; ils surent qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non retour.

Fred se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, avec férocité. Ils se déshabillèrent, s'arrachant presque ces morceaux de tissus indésirables et oppressants. La chaleur les enveloppait, les faisant presque suffoquer, mais ils s'en foutaient royalement. Rien d'autre ne compter que le corps de l'autre, ses mains, sa bouche. La bouche de Fred était sur la sienne, ses mains sur son corps. Il la retourna et se plaqua contre elle.

Son sexe était dur, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il la prit par derrière, en prononçant le sort de protection. Il donna des coups puissants et fermes, se délectant des cris qu'il provoquait. Une de ses mains entoura sa taille pour encore plus la rapprocher, tandis que l'autre trouva son sexe. Il entra ses doigts en elle et trouva en même temps le petit bouton de chair, qu'il stimula en le massant afin de lui donner encore plus de plaisir.

Hermione leva les bras et s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put, tout en ondulant contre lui. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer ; elle avait l'impression que son corps allait se briser tant les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissait étaient dévastatrices.

Fred l'embrassa dans le cou, et posa sa joue contre la sienne, laissant le plaisir le submerger. Ce qu'ils éprouvaient été décuplé par les trois mois de frustration et de refoulements qu'ils s'étaient infligés. Ses coups se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus profonds à mesure qu'ils montaient ensemble. Puis se fut l'explosion pour tout les deux. Fred s'effondra sur elle en atteignant le paroxysme, et elle le rejoignit presque immédiatement. Ils reprirent peu à peu leurs souffles, laissant l'eau les apaiser. Fred se retira de la sorcière et la fit se tourner. Il l'empoigna par les hanches et l'embrassa avec passion. Hermione passa les mains autour de son cou et répondit au baiser, faisant monter l'adrénaline dans tout son corps. Ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent lentement. Puis Hermione éteint la douche à l'aveuglette.

Elle regarda Fred et l'entraîna avec elle tandis qu'elle s'allongeait dans la baignoire. Elle le mit sur elle, entre ses jambes et il cala son visage dans son cou. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, et fit apparaître un bain en prononçant un sort à voix basse. Ils furent recouverts par une eau tiède aux senteurs de fraise des bois, qui apaisa leurs corps bouillants. La vapeur disparut peu à peu, et la salle de bain retrouva une atmosphère respirable.

Hermione caressa le dos du sorcier alors que lui caressait son bras. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se redresser et se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle dégagea son visage des mèches rousses et le regarda avec douceur. Elle toucha son visage d'un doigt, suivant les courbes. Fred prit sa main dans la sienne et lui embrassa le poignet.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Fred la regarda et décida de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, cela finirait par les tuer.

« Je t'aime Hermione » lui dit-il franchement.

Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout le regarda stupéfaite. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement, en voyant Fred se décomposer peu à peu devant sa réaction det son silence.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » finit-elle par lui répondre.

Fred poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans le bain enlacés, puis se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent après un dernier baiser. Les explications attendraient bien demain. Pour le moment, c'était elle et lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	3. Chapter 3 : Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Fred était tranquillement installé dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux de son salon. Il sirotait un verre de jus de citrouille frais, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre passionnant sur les bouffons moldus au moyen-âge. Il vit alors entrer sa femme, dont la petite robe d'été rouge lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau, à cause de la chaleur suffocante de ce mois de juillet.

Dix sept années étaient passées. Fred et Hermione étaient à présent mariés et à la tête d'une fratrie de pas moins trois….. Paires de jumeaux ! Il y avait d'abord Angelo et Mike, âgé de seize ans, puis venaient Arianna et Camane, les jumelles âgées de quatorze ans, et enfin, les faux jumeaux Susan et Nick, qui avaient douze ans.

Hermione s'approcha de Fred et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et le picora de petits baisers langoureux, faisant s'envoler les chapeaux à grelots et les tours pour divertir les grands de ce monde. Même si ils étaient ensemble depuis autant d'années, le désir et la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne s'étaient jamais éteints. Ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de l'entretenir et de continuer à faire brûler la flamme entre eux.

Comme le montre assez bien ce qui va suivre…

« J'aurais besoin de toi mon amour ….» dit Hermione entre deux baisers, désormais localisés dans la nuque du rouquin.

« Ce que tu veux tigresse ….. Répondit Fred, que le traitement de sa femme était en train de transformer lentement mais sûrement en espèce de chamallow tout mollasson.

« Il y a un problème dans la bibliothèque…. » Commença la brunette en passant le bout de sa langue mutine dans le cou du sorcier.

« Hein ?…. Oui… La bibliothèque…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y fait une chaleur suffocante….. » continua Hermione en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle se leva lentement en lui jetant un regard de prédatrice que Fred ne connaissait que trop bien. Il porta un regard appréciateur sur sa femme, passant du mode « chamallow tout mollasson » à « étalon superpuissant prêt à montrer sa fougue », et un sourire lubrique vint étirer ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard incendiaire avant qu'Hermione ne finisse sa phrase :

« Une chaleur suffocante… Comme si le chauffage était déréglé »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin que Fred prit comme le signal de départ. Il se leva, empoigna son épouse par les fesses, et prit possession de ses lèvres pour un torride baiser. Hermione passa les mains dans ses cheveux de feu et se colla à lui. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque en s'embrassant et se caressant furieusement. Ils rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'enfermèrent à double tour, en ayant pris soin de faire disparaître les éléments indésirables de la pièce.

« Non, mais **VRAIMENT **! Je rêve ma parole ! C'est vraiment inqualifiable comme comportement ! Je suis véritablement scandalisé » s'écria Angelo, qui venait d'être foutu à la porte de la bibliothèque sans la moindre somation.

Il continua à pester contre ses parents en descendit à l'étage quand un cri strident se fit entendre, lui perçant ses fragiles tympans de Serdaigle studieux.

« R**ENDS LE MOI ! C'EST MON VERNIS PAILLETTES **! « Hurla Camane en poursuivant sa sœur jumelle dans la maison.

« Vous avez pas fini de gueuler comme des truies ! Il y en a qui essaye de travailler dans cette maison » s'exclamèrent en chœur Susan et Nick qui avaient été interrompus en pleines élaborations de nouvelles farces et attrapes, et qui étaient recouverts de différentes substances plus ou moins gluantes.

C'est alors que Mike arriva, ses cheveux roux décoiffés, ses vêtements en désordre et un sourire niais sur le visage. Il se fit entreprendre par son frère jumeau et une dispute éclata entre tous les enfants Weasley. Cependant, entre les cris hystériques des jumelles, la bagarre qui avait éclaté entre Susan et Nick qui se roulaient par terre, et les deux grands qui étaient soit mort de rire pour Mike, soit exaspéré de tant de futilité pour Angelo, c'était un joyeux bordel, où on ne savait plus qui reprochait quoi, et quelles remarques étaient adressées à qui.

Cependant, quand les premières notes d'une certaine chanson se firent entendre, tous les jumeaux stoppèrent net, et tournèrent leurs regards respectifs vers les escaliers, et plus particulièrement vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

« J'aimerais te faire avouer tout tes jeux interdits

J'aimerais savoir le goût des soupirs de tes nuits

J'aimerais te voir frémir comme un lac sous la pluie

J'aimerais voiler les mots que tes amants t'ont dit »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ont remis ça ! A leur âge ils ne devraient plus être travaillés par leurs hormones… C'est vraiment trop beurk ! » S'exclama Mike.

« Aucune retenue ! C'est scandaleux ! En plus il y a des enfants dans cette maison » enchaîna Arianna outrée.

« Ils pourraient quand même se tenir et attendre que l'on soit parti pour s'envoyer en l'air tout de même » s'exclama Camane indignée.

Angelo et Mike se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur sœur, profondément choqués qu'elle puisse tenir des propos ayant un rapport avec le sexe !

« Mais comment….Mais enfin…..Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant » bredouilla Angelo.

Camane regarda ses deux frères d'un petit air navré :

« Je ne suis pas une enfant. J'en sais autant sur le sexe que vous, si ce n'est plus » répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Mike prit un air horrifié, tandis que qu'Angelo était stupéfait.

« C'est impossible…. Tu ne peux pas…. Tu joues encore aux Barbies… » Lança Mike d'un air ahurit.

« Mais tu ne sais pas à quoi je joue avec mes barbies » répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Cette fois, les deux frères ouvrir la bouche sans parvenir à la fermer. Elle continua à les provoquer un peu, mais elle fit une petite bourde qui les sortit de leur état larvaire.

« D'ailleurs avec Adonis, on avait…. » Commença la rouquine, mais elle s'arrêta d'elle-même en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était vendue.

« Adonis… Adonis… Adonis Malfoy » lança Angelo en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui chez lui n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout.

« Adonis Malfoy ? Grand, musclé, blond, qui drague tout ce qui a un jupon et qui a couché avec presque toutes les filles de la cinquième à la septième année ? Cet Adonis Malfoy là ? » Demanda à son tour Mike en prenant un air des plus sérieux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe non plus quand on le connaissait.

Camane déglutit un peu et recula devant les têtes que tiraient ses frères. Le mot « **FUIR** » s'imprima en lettre géante dans son esprit, et elle décida de suivre à la lettre ce qui lui disait son instinct de survie.

« Euh, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire » dit elle à toute vitesse avant de partir en quatrième vitesse vers sa chambre.

« **CAMANE** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurlèrent les deux aînés en la poursuivant.

Arianna les suivit, ne voulant pas rater même pour tout l'or du monde le sermon que sa sœur adorée allait se farcir. Susan et Nick retournèrent à leurs occupations, à savoir trouver une potion pour faire pousser des ailes à Miss Teigne, et la faire voler dans la Grande Salle.

La maison redevint peu à peu silencieuse, même si on entendait parfois des explosions ou des cris étouffés.

Il n'y avait que les paroles d'une chanson que l'on percevait clairement.

A la fois ode au plaisir des sens…

Et à celui du cœur…

Une chanson d'amour.

4


End file.
